User talk:Unnamedgoon
Valjean's etymology The etymology is for the origins of a word, its meaning or some connection with a mythological or historical figure, it sometimes reflects the character's background or personality. For the Valjean page, the etymology you added doesn't have any connection, making it looks like a speculation that the he is named after some other character, so I removed it. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 11:22, October 27, 2017 (UTC) I searched everywhere and the name seems to have been created in said novel. There are no records of the origin and I could I find a grand total of three people with the name. Two of them don't even have a Wikipedia page. About the meaning, I found this forum: (https://www.reddit.com/r/French/comments/1aykbv/what_does_jean_valjeans_name_literally_mean_in/) Take your own conclusions. Unnamedgoon (talk) 13:15, October 27, 2017 (UTC) :There's no evidence the developers created the name from the novel, having no recods of the origin even emphasized that the name was created by the developers themselves, so no need for an etymology section. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 13:35, October 27, 2017 (UTC) :Soo, why does the Jubelo page have an Etymology section if there's no evidence the developers created the name from freemasonry? Unnamedgoon (talk) 14:09, October 27, 2017 (UTC) ::Many characters' etymology section state that their names are derived from mythological, religious and literary figures, I fail to understand how this is different. Are You Serious (talk) 18:24, October 27, 2017 (UTC) ::But Khang is saying that the character must have been explicitly confirmed that they are named after such figures to have that kind of etymology section. Also, you said "literary figures". Jean Valjean is the protagonist of one of the most famous novels ever written, so why doesn't he count? ::But let's just stop this argument war: can I write "Valjean is a French surname of unknown meaning and origin. Its most famous use is the protagonist of....."? Unnamedgoon (talk) 19:36, October 27, 2017 (UTC) ::Sorry, didn't understand you were on my side, Are You Serious. Unnamedgoon (talk) 19:40, October 27, 2017 (UTC) :::@AYS, a word deriving from mythological or religous figures would be just plausible due to their long-written history. But literatures, on the other hand, can be varied due to difference in cultures. Saying a Japanese name derives from a French novel is likely a speculation (though it might not apply to this case), but since many character pages had had them and no one but me was bothered, I'll just give in. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 02:52, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Look,I just thought I could bring personality in the character alright.Also don't call me a kiddo .I'm a teenager Mitchell20 (talk) 03:42, January 21, 2018 (UTC) But that wasn't personality, that was profile, so I moved it to profile and now it's profile, your efforts weren't forgotten..... ....teeno. Unnamedgoon (talk) 03:48, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Thanks man,I just wanted to help Mitchell20 (talk) 05:24, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Jedah You can ADD THAT UTTER TWADDLE to Jedah's page as many times as you want, I'll just keep removing it. Ditto. Unnamedgoon (talk) 21:14, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Actually, no, I'll call KhangND if you do it again. Unnamedgoon (talk) 21:14, February 16, 2018 (UTC)